This invention relates to the field of nondestructive residential inspection.
Infrared thermography (thermal imaging scan) has been used in industrial electrical, mechanical, and boiler evaluations. In these applications, true temperature measurements are made of the structure being evaluated. True temperature evaluations require expensive equipment and time to take temperature measurements. Additionally, infrared imaging is used for (ASTM standard #C-1153) locating wet insulation in flat roof system. Most commercial, industrial, and institutional roofs are flat roofs. However, there is no guideline or standard for pitched roofs inspection using thermal imaging. Infrared thermography has also been used to provide “energy audits” of homes (ISO 6781 and ASTM C 1090-90) and industrial electrical panel inspections. More specific, diagnostic applications of infrared technology for residential applications, however, require greater contrast between building components shown in the scanned images.